When Max Changed
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: (Title is still Pending) I had known Max since ninth grade, and he was always laid back. S'mores were Hanna's favorite treat, and her birthday was coming up, so she invited us all to a bonfire party. I had no idea how all four of us would change that night.


A/N: Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks now. Don't worry! My Tangled story and Being Human story will still be regularly updated. (I'm going to update when each chapter gets 20 hits because Slender fanfics aren't that popular at the moment.)

Enjoy!

Chapter One Max's Point of View

Max looked over at her, tempted to brush the stray strands of mahogany from her forehead. "Do you understand why we have to go, Max?" Her blue-gray eyes were wide.

He shook his head. "I don't do well around fires, Leah."

"But Max, it's her birthday!" Leah gazed at him.

"But Max will catch on fire," Sam said from where he was sitting, across from Hanna. He had known Sam since middle school, met Leah when he was in ninth grade, and had a crush on her ever since. Hanna was Leah's best friend, and they had all been in Biology class in tenth grade once. Then Hanna and Sam got switched out when a new Biology teacher came to school. The principal had just randomly picked two or three students out of every Biology class to fill up the new teacher's classroom. It had been awkward for him and Leah since then, and Max had tried to keep to himself. How could you talk to a girl when you had a crush on her? Not to mention that you were dissecting a frog at the time.

"Hanna, why do you always throw bonfire parties?" Max demanded, looking down at his untouched tray. He snagged an apple from Sam's tray which was diagonal from him. Sam's blond eyebrows arched up in protest and Max smiled crookedly at him.

"Because I love S'mores, and bonfire parties are basically nonstop S'more Making Time!" Hanna grinned. Hanna was the completely opposite of Leah. When Hanna was sad and gloomy, Leah was enthusiastic and trying to cheer Hanna up. While Leah was usually cool and reserved, Hanna was loud and outgoing. Leah had brown hair, while Hanna's hair changed to random colors: from blond with pink tips to black with electric green tips. Today her hair was pink with darker strands.

Sam groaned. "Last time I threw up."

"You had twenty more S'mores than I did." Leah scowled. "And I only ate more than you one time, Sam!" Leah and Sam competed to see who could eat the most S'mores to be second best to Hanna. Hanna usually ate about thirty S'mores every time she threw a bonfire party. October 3rd was her birthday, and around then it was cold enough for a bonfire party to have meaning. You'd be cold enough to actually want to be the marshmallow you were roasting.

"I have a hard stomach, guys." Hanna frowned as she looked at them. "I'm just glad you guys aren't trying to beat me because you never would." She stuck her tongue out at them.

Max stood up, grabbing the apple off of Hanna's tray. She winked at him as he took a bite and he threw his tray away. It had mostly consisted of apples. Leah had teased him about planting an apple tree. Sam had shut her up by saying that it took years for an apple tree to bear fruit, and by the time apple trees were bearing fruit, Max would be in his fourties.

"So when is it?" Max asked, stalling. Did he really want to go to a party? He nodded to himself in his mind.

"You want to go? You, Max?" Sam was staring at him incredulously. "Remember that I ate twenty more S'mores than you. Which means you ate one."

"You wanna try for two?" Hanna was staring at him with happy hazel eyes. Her eyes contrasted nicely with her pink stranded hair, and Max hoped that it would stay that way or one day she'd wake up with green hair.

"I want to try for three." He smirked and Leah sucked in a sharp breath. He looked at her with his dark blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I think our wonderful cafeteria's spaghetti went right through me," Leah stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom.

Sam looked at her with mildly worried eyes. "What's got her going to the bathroom every day?"

Hanna attempted a joke though her eyes also betrayed worry. "I'm surprise you're not going to the bathroom every day, Max. You eat way too many apples."

"To be or not to be, that is the question." Max attempted to quote Shakespeare.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "To be an apple addict or not to be an apple addict, _that_ is the question."

Sam scowled. "Shut up. Reading _Romeo and Juliet_ was too tragic. Don't go quoting _Hamlet_."

Max looked at him and was about to reply when Leah sat back down. "Better, Leah?"

"That spaghetti was gross." She muttered, throwing her own tray away. Sam chugged down his chocolate milk and looked at her with bright green eyes.

"Someone's going to have food poisoning one day." Sam said.

"That's a cheerful thought." Hanna pointed out petulantly.

The bell rang and Max stood up, grabbing his backpack with one hand and tossed the straps over his shoulder. He nodded at his friends and walked to his fifth period.

When he sat down in the room, he was surprised to see Mr. Henson gone. He glanced at Hanna, they had the same second and fifth period, and asked, "Where's Mr. Henson?"

"He's been sick for the past few days. Are you just now paying attention?" She dug into her backpack for her notebook. She scribbled absently on her paper, drawing stick figures.

"I never notice these things. I eat apples when I should be paying attention." Max defended himself, combing his light brown hair with his fingers.

The classroom windows were bright with sunlight and as more students filed in the classroom, Max saw clouds run away from the sun. The substitute teacher was working on the computer, so many students started talking when they entered the room. Max reached into his backpack and pulled out an apple. He bit into it and smiled.

"What kind is that?" Hanna peeked from her notebook. Max waved it in front of her and she squealed. "You have candy apples?"

"Only five." Max said sarcastically. He handed her one and she bit into it. She smiled as the caramel filled her mouth. "Like it?"

"I could never go to the festivals that sold them, and I would die for these!" She squeaked.

Max took that as a yes and looked at her doodles. "What's that there?" She had drawn a single stick figure on her paper. It was wearing a tuxedo and had randomly long arms.

"It's a guy that I saw in the woods one day." She bit into her apple again.

"You've seen a guy in the woods? Why are you drawing him? You're taking it to the police?" Max asked her, finishing his apple quickly.

Hanna saw that he was done and wiggled her eyebrows at him before answering. "It was dark, so I drew from what I saw." She punched him lightly on the shoulder, her frilled sleeves ruffled. "I was walking Plug, Max. He loves trying to find the pond in the backyard."

Hanna lived almost completely out of the school district and had relied on Max or Sam to drive her to school. She lived with her grandparents since her parents had died in a car accident, which was one of the reasons Hanna was seventeen and didn't have her license. She hadn't been in the car, but Max suspected that she saw cars as weapons. Max didn't blame her.

The pond in her backyard had been her grandfather's fishing spot, and Plug was her unusually white golden retriever. He had huge brown patches and dark eyes. When Max had met him after driving her home once, Plug had nearly knocked him to the ground.

"What's he on? Steroids?" Max said his usual question whenever they got on the subject of Hanna's dog.

"He's only on steroids when he sleeps, Max." Hanna finished her apple and placed the cord on her desk. "He sleepwalks."

"Dogs can't dream." Max said what Sam would have.

"Can too!" Hanna protested. "He's either being chased or chasing someone. He's always on my bed when I wake up, and when he was a puppy he got on my bed because he was scared of something."

Max rolled his eyes.

When school was over, Max opted to drive Hanna home. Leah and Sam got on the bus. Max pretended not to notice the look Leah gave him. It was like she was stroking his face with her eyes.

When he pulled into the driveway, Hanna got out. Plug dashed from his famous spot near the mailbox and nearly knocked her down like he had down Max. Her backpack hit the floor and her books tumbled out.

Max picked up her notebook, and flipped to the page with the stick figure that had long arms. He make a quick decision and showed it to Plug.

Plug barked at the picture at first, and then backed away with his tail between his legs.


End file.
